


Always

by TDFawkes



Series: This Kid [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Iron dad and Spider son, Mostly a short fluff piece, Parental Tony Stark, Peter calls Tony for help and Tony actually answers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's worried about Peter, kinda whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDFawkes/pseuds/TDFawkes
Summary: Tony's busy handling things with the Avengers and sorting out the Accords.When Peter calls for help, will Tony answer and be able to save him in time?





	Always

Tony tried to keep Peter away from the Avengers. He really did.

   


While the whole Accords situation was being worked through, he purposely kept the kid at arm's length; he didn’t want anyone asking questions. Not about Peter, Spiderman, or anything in-between. He told the kid to lie low, said he’d be busy hashing out the Accords, and maintained radio silence even when the kid sent him a few texts.

   


Three weeks into the ordeal with the government, Tony was tired of the congressmen’s bullshit. They obviously only cared about controlling the powerhouse that was and will be the Avengers. 

   


Sighing into his arm, Tony interrupted the man speaking. “We’re not agreeing to that. Next.”

   


The congressman huffed out a frustrated breath, sending a glare to the billionaire. “Mr. Stark-”

   


“Tony’s right.” Steve nodded to Tony. “What you’re proposing isn’t fair to the people putting their lives on the line.”

   


Leaning forward, Tony butted in. “That’s what you keep forgetting. You’re wanting to control the Avengers, and to do that you’re willing to enforce laws that treat the people who protect you as less than human. As long as you’re doing that, we won’t be accepting the terms.”

   


Tony ignored Steve’s gaze as he settled back down in his chair. Luckily, his phone buzzed, and while a lapse in talking arose, he sneaked a peek to see Peter’s name come up on his phone.

   


Frowning, he tried to focus on what one of the men were saying. Whatever it was, he heard his name and Steve decided to speak up, but his attention was drawn to his phone ringing again.

   


_ Peter’s calling me? Twice in a row? Something has to be wrong, right? _

   


Before he could make the decision to answer, it stopped.

   


Tony gnawed on the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should call back. 

   


One of the men on the floor pointed an accusing finger toward Tony while interrupting Steve, and Tony should  _ really _  be paying attention, but his phone is vibrating again, and he’s thinking he should probably answer because something could be wrong and what if the kid is in danger; this is the third time in a row he’s called and-

   


Tony answers the phone while Steve stands up, the other members of the Avengers looking agitated.

   


“This better be good, kid,” he murmurs into the phone.

   


_ “Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry for interrupting, I know you said you’d be busy but… Oh, thank God you answered, I was actually starting to get a little worried and-”  _ Peter broke off suddenly, a faint sound of splashing water coming over the line.

   


Someone cleared their throat and Tony glanced up to see everyone in the room had their attention on him. Well… shit.

   


“Mr. Stark. Is there something you deem more important than the fate of the Avengers and subsequently all those with superhuman powers?”

   


Double shit.

   


He glanced over at the others’ varying expressions: Steve’s scrunched eyebrows of concern, Wanda’s stare of confusion, and Clint’s raised  eyebrow  of  _ what are you doing, Stark? _

   


“We’re in the middle of a meeting, Stark, and while I thank you for proving my point, your status does not give you special permissions,” one of the men says.

   


Tony grips his phone tighter, hesitating to end the call.

   


_ “Mr. Stark, please don’t hang up. Please, I’m sorry, but I need help.” _

   


And just like that, his mind is made up. With his heart hammering in his chest, he turns and moves to the door. “I’m on my way,” he says.

   


When he’s almost at the door, one of the men steps in his way, a hand splayed out, just shy of pushing on his chest. “Listen to me, Stark, if you leave now, you’re saying you don’t care about any of this. Any standing you may have flies out the window.  So  sit your ass back down because we’re not done yet.”

   


Tony sees red and opens his mouth because Peter is in trouble, damnit, but a hand lands on his shoulder and Steve is suddenly there, staring down the man in front of them. 

   


“You listen here,” Steve says, “he wouldn’t be leaving unless something important came up, and if you cared about making laws for the greater good, it wouldn’t matter whether he has to leave for an emergency or not.” Steve looked at Tony, something passing between them that hadn’t since before their whole civil war started. “We can handle this – go.”

   


Tony does just that, rushing out the doors and letting his Iron Man armor envelop him, taking off to the sky while telling FRIDAY to find Peter’s location.

   


“FRIDAY’s locating you now,” Tony tells Peter. “I’ll be there soon.”

   


Peter chuckles nervously.  _ “Yeah, about that…” _

   


When FRIDAY pulls up Peter’s location on the HUD, Tony’s mind freezes before he practically shouts, “What the hell are you doing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?”

   


_ “Yeah, that’s what I was  _ _ gonna _ _  say; it’s a long story that I really don’t have time for. And I’m pretty sure I’m not in the  _ middle _  of the ocean, Mr. Stark.”  _

   


Tony shakes his head, sighing at how Peter manages to scold him for being overdramatic and simultaneously lower his heart rate. After all, a witty Peter is a safe Peter. Or, a semi-safe Peter, he supposed. After all, he managed to be witty while having a gun pointed at him before and  _ damn it, Parker, my heart rate is spiking again. _

   


_ “But, uh, how far are you?” _

   


Tony pours on a little more speed, pushing his suit to the max. “You’re lucky you’re not that far,” Tony admits. “It should take me about ten minutes to reach you.”

   


_ “Ten minutes? W-wow, I didn’t realize it would take that long,” _  Peter says breathlessly.

   


“That long? All right,  Underoos , spill. What’s the deal?”

   


_ “I followed some guys onto a boat – I didn’t realize we’d gone this far out, I swear, but we did – and… and they got off the boat without me realizing it. I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I swear I didn’t mean to, but –” _

   


“It’s fine, kid, but none of this sounds life threatening to me. I left during an important meeting because I thought you were bleeding out in some alley.”

   


_ “Not bleeding out,”  _ Peter confirmed, not realizing Tony let out a slow sigh of relief.  _ “But…” _  Peter paused.

   


“What? But what – are you okay?”

   


A shaky laugh met his ears.  _ “No. No, the, uh… it’s the boat, Mr. Stark, and I tried to – but I couldn’t – and I just–” _

   


“Hey, hey, slow down, kiddo, I can’t understand you,” Tony said, glancing at how far he was from Peter. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

   


_ “It’s sinking, Mr. Stark, and the engine exploded, and I’m trapped.”  _ Tony heard Peter take a deep breath before continuing.  _ “The ship’s going down, Mr. Stark. And I’m going down with it.” _

   


Tony’s throat clogged, and he physically forced himself to take in a breath. 

   


_ “Mr. Stark?”  _ Peter’s voice sounded in his suit, echoing slightly.

   


Snap out of it, Stark. He needs you right now, so don’t you  _ dare _  let him down.

   


“It’s  gonna  be fine, Pete. Just trust me, okay? How deep are you in the water?”

   


_ “W-well, I’m on the, uh, inside of the boat, and, uh… the water, it’s… I’m almost completely covered,” _  Peter’s voice wavered throughout the sentence.

   


Tony sucked in a breath.  _ Damn this kid. “ _ It’ll be fine, Peter. I’m almost there. If the water happens to cover your face before I get there, just make sure you take a deep breath and I’ll be there to get you out before you know it.”

   


_ “Y-yeah. Got it. I trust you, Mr. Stark.” _

   


Tony frowned. He didn’t deserve that trust. Not when he won’t be able to always protect Peter. He just ran out of a meeting with the government and formerly on-the-run Avengers; it would be hard to keep him away from all of that now. Shifting his jaw, Tony stuffed down all his thoughts and pushed forward. “I know you do. I’m almost there.”

   


Static met his ears.

   


“Pete? Peter?”

   


Silence.

   


“Hey, answer me! FRIDAY, what’s wrong, are we still connected?”

   


FRIDAY’s voice quickly replied, “Connection is stable. Based on the sounds, I believe Mr. Parker has submerged.”

   


Tony’s breath was stolen faster than he thought possible. “How far out am I, FRI?” he asked as soon as he was able.

   


“Estimated time of arrival is two minutes.”

   


“Make it one,” he said, feeling his speed increase.

   


His heart pounded wildly. He wanted to say something because Peter could surely still hear him. The least he could do was offer some kind of assurance, but he could barely breathe and it was taking too long to get there. Too long, too long,  _ too long. _

   


He saw the tip of the ship poking out from the middle of the water and immediately dived.

   


“Lead me, FRI,” he demanded, propelling himself forward and in through the side of the ship.

   


Tony saw the problem at once. Half the ship had collapsed right on top of Peter, trapping him between the side of the ship and all the debris, including parts of the engine.

   


Following the blinking icon on the screen, Tony maneuvered around the fallen pieces until he saw a flash of blue and red.

   


“I’m here, Peter. I’m here, just keep holding your breath for me, I’ll have you out in a minute.”

   


As soon as FRIDAY cleared him to safely move the debris, he shoved it all off, firing his  repulsor  a few times when it was safe. He snatched the now-floating Peter and shot toward the surface.

   


When he was airborne, Tony glanced down at his charge. “Peter? Pete, can you hear me?”

   


After what felt like an eternity, a limp hand moved sluggishly upward to grasp his metal forearm.

   


Tony heaved out a sigh. “You good, kiddo?”

   


“Yeah, I’m good. T-Thanks, Mr. Stark. Knew you’d come.”

   


“Always,” he murmured, not loud enough for Peter to hear. “Always, kiddo,” Tony said again, activating Peter’s suit warmer to help dry him off.

   


Once Tony calmed his heart long enough to string his thoughts together, he focused on Peter. “What the hell were you doing?”

   


Peter cringed, and Tony mentally stepped back and forced down some of his initial anger; he didn’t want to do anything he’d regret later like he did when he and Peter were first getting to know each other.

   


“They were  bad  guys, Mr. Stark. I probably could have handled it better than I did, but… I couldn’t do nothing,” Peter said firmly.

   


Tony sighed. “I know you couldn’t. I know.” Tony let out a small groan. “What am I  gonna  do with you, kiddo?”

   


“Erm… I hope I didn’t interrupt anything too important…” Peter trailed  off,  body tense.

   


Tony thought of the meeting he left: the glares, the threats, and how he may not be able to pu t  it all back together.

   


“Nothing I can’t handle,  Underoos . I’m glad you called.”

   


“Was it that boring?”

   


Tony groaned with fake annoyance. “Like you would not believe, kid. We were all being put to sleep.”

   


And, yeah, that wasn’t the truth. He would be in deep shit when he got back. But the laugh he got out of Peter was enough to make everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos or comment! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tdfawkes


End file.
